Disco Dancin' Wubbzy (game)
Disco Dancin' Wubbzy is one of the six games that's playable on the Wubb Games website. However, this can't be played without a Wubb Code. Enter DISCO49 to unlock it. There is also a mobile version of this game released by two developers. Plot The player must help Wubbzy dance by repeating which dance floor lights turn on. Controls Mouse click to select the floor's squares. Gameplay There are four different colored light up squares that Wubbzy dances on. You will first see one light up, then you have to click it to get a point and see Wubbzy dance. Each different square will make Wubbzy dance differently. Every next turn, another one lights up after the last, and you have to copy the order of when they appear in. Clicking each of all of the right tiles will give you a point on every turn. You don't have to remember the first 15 turns, as the order is shown below. After 15 turns, the game will keep going, but you have to keep track of the colors after that from that point forward. If you do nothing for a while, Wubbzy will show you the order again. If you make only a few moves and then wait to see the order shown again, the moves you made will restart for the turn. If you miss once, it's over. Wubbzy will do a few cartwheels and your final score will be shown. You can also click the music note to turn the music off. Clicking the "?" button will give you instructions on how to play the game. Music There are three songs that play during the game. They are 'Magic', 'Paint a Picture', and the Ziggity Zig-Zag dance music heard from the Disco Dancin' Wubbzy toy. The music changes every moment. Mobile Versions Disco Dancin' Wubbzy is also playable as an app on the iPad, iPhone, and iPod touch. It was developed by KICK Design Inc in 2009, also titled Disco Dancin' Wubbzy; and Cupcake Digital Inc. in 2012, titled Wubbzy's Disco Dancin'. In the version by Cupcake Digital, you must tap the floor squares and buttons with your finger. The most notable differences are as follows from the Wubb Games version: * The music also plays on the title screen and can be muted. (Only 'Paint a Picture' is played), * There's no tutorial after you press 'Play', * The game has a home button which takes you back to the title screen, * The bottom only shows 11 or 13 squares instead of 15, depending on which tablet it's played on, * The music changes erratically, * The floor squares don't make sounds when tapped or when the order is shown, * The order does not repeat when you're idle, * And Wubbzy does not do cartwheels when the game is over. In the version by KICK Design, you can turn off the given order on the bottom to make the game more challenging. Link The Wubb Games version can now be played here: https://www.deviantart.com/hudsun28studios/art/Wow-Wow-Wubbzy-Disco-Dancing-Wubbzy-785077098 Gallery Wubb Games Version Disco Dancin' Wubbzy.png|Wubb Game Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Title Screen.png|Title Screen Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Pose.png|Wubbzy's Pose Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Dance.png|Wubbzy's Dance Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Dance 2.png|Wubbzy's Dance 2 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Dance 3.png|Wubbzy's Dance 3 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Dance 4.png|Wubbzy's Dance 4 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wubbzy's Dance 5.png|Wubbzy's Dance 5 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy End Screen.png|End Screen Mobile Versions Cupcake Digital Inc. Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App 2.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App Banner.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App Banner 2.png Amazon and Google Play Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (Amazon and Google Play).png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (Amazon and Google Play) 2.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (Amazon and Google Play) 3.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (Amazon and Google Play) 4.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (Amazon and Google Play) 5.png iPhone Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPhone).png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPhone) 4.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPhone) 2.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPhone) 3.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPhone) 5.png|''(Accident)'' iPad Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPad).png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPad) 4.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPad) 5.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPad) 2.png Disco Dancin' Wubbzy App (iPad) 3.png KICK Design Inc Disco Dancin' Wubbzy (KICK Design Inc) App 2.png|App Icon Disco Dancin' Wubbzy (KICK Design Inc) App.png|App Icon (Untrimmed) iPhone us-iphone-1-disco-dancin-wubbzy.png us-iphone-2-disco-dancin-wubbzy.png us-iphone-3-disco-dancin-wubbzy.png us-iphone-4-disco-dancin-wubbzy.png us-iphone-5-disco-dancin-wubbzy.png Category:Games Category:Wubbzy Category:Apps Category:2009 Category:2012